


caramel

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Series: DIGITAL FANBOOK [5]
Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Aesthetic boards, F/M, Fanmix, Songs, lyric - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Fanmade EP Collection: Americano | Cappuccino | Latte





	1. COVER

 

 

 

 

 

 

#  **CARAMEL**

 

## an EP Collection

 

#### 1\. Suho | Irene – AMERICANO

#### 2\. Chanyeol | Wendy – CAPPUCCINO

#### 3\. Kai | Seulgi – LATTE

 

 


	2. TRACKLIST

 

 

 

 

## TRACKLIST

 

#### 1\. **Muse** | Façade of Memories | Hint | Lovers in the Ballroom | Winter Bloom | Creation

 

#### 2\. Sugar Rush | Crème | **Melody** | Satin and Pearly Tiara | Flower Crown | Deep

 

#### 3\. **Ballerina** | Silver Lining | Place Where We’ve Been | Haunting Rain | Crowded | Scent

 


	3. AMERICANO

 

 

## AMERICANO

 

 

   
 

 

1\. **Muse**

[“... I could sing it a whole day,  
to you who have spring scent,  
who leave the trace of beautiful memories.  
Muse, muse,  
you are the nine nymphs  
becoming one melody ....”]

 

2\. Façade of Memories

[“... I throw all the crumpled papers,  
they are the unsent love letters,  
that should have been in your memories right now.  
Baby, baby,  
I miss you too much ....”]

 

3\. Hint

[“... See my eyes, read my lips movement,  
I want you to understand,  
that you’re the only one.  
You’re too busy to be happy,  
clueless of how much it sends me  
fall in love deeper and deeper.  
Repeat, repeat ....”]

 

4\. Lovers in the Ballroom

[“... I hold your hands in mine,  
the best man in velvet suit,  
intertwine our fingers,  
I don’t want this dance to be over ....”]

 

5\. Winter Bloom

[“... Your footprints are here,  
I’m afraid,  
afraid,  
that I’ll lost you in this deep-white forest.  
Guess that I’m just too in love ....”]

 

6\. Creation

[“... Guess that God put all the spectrum  
in you ....”]

 


	4. CAPPUCCINO

 

 

## CAPPUCCINO

 

 

   
 

 

1\. Sugar Rush

[“... Look, look, look,  
I’m just speechless,  
when you put on that kind of smile.  
Don’t make my blood run fast,  
and my heart beat nervously.  
Can’t, can’t help it ....”]

 

2\. Crème

[“... Sweet, crisp laugh,  
my favorite ice cream flavor on the corner of your lips,  
boy, I don’t want this to be over ....”]

 

3\. **Melody**

[“... I hear your song in the midnight,  
your voice in the dawn,  
your laugh in the morning,  
every wise words echo in my brain  
all the time ....”]

 

4\. Satin and Pearly Tiara

[“... I take you on a small run,  
on this aisle.  
I don’t care about the pretty flower petals,  
or the romantic ringing bells,  
or the joyful banquet after this  
all I care is the future,  
I hold with you  
from now on ....”]

 

5\. Flower Crown

[“... I put my favorite flowers,  
on your head.  
You’re not only the best man I’ve ever had,  
you’re the prettiest soul,  
I want to award you,  
with all the beautiful things I have ....”]

 

6\. Deep

[“... Do you know, dear darling,  
this is love.  
How to convince you?  
Tell me, tell me ....”]

 

 


	5. LATTE

 

 

## LATTE

 

 

   
 

 

1\. **Ballerina**

[“... I don’t want the limelight,  
I don’t want the camera,  
right now, right now,  
the most beautiful lonely  
is when I’m with you,  
with our own shadows,  
dancing like there’s no tomorrow ....”]

 

2\. Silver Lining

[“... I just want to walk  
until the end this rain,  
with your hand in mine ....”]

 

3\. Place Where We’ve Been

[“... You took me there,  
and show me the ever-changing city,  
that someday tire us too much.  
But I don’t regret it,  
to run for our dreams together ....”]

 

4\. Haunting Rain

[“... Nightmare, nightmare,  
stop building the wall  
between him and mine ....”]

 

5\. Crowded

[“... The crowd is blurring,  
the lights are dimming, being merely a background,  
because I finally found you,  
I don’t care about anything else.  
I’ll run to you ....”]

 

6\. Scent

[“... It’s like a pretty rose memory,  
your marks are here,  
filling my head,  
every smile of yours is meaningful ....”]

 


End file.
